When The Lights Went Down
by obsessedwithstabler
Summary: What really happened when the credits rolled at the end of Blind Spot...


Okay, here's number 90! This started out as a little drabble to explain what happened when the lights went down in Blind Spot... but it grew. So enjoy, and please review!

Disclaimer: Hey if this was mine, this episode would've gone VERY differently... Confused knows what I mean!

This little story is for all my fellow BA freaks. BA FOREVER!!

He watched over her as she slept, his stomach twisting and his ears listening for every breath that she took. Her chest rose and fell evenly, and he leaned back in the cramped and uncomfortable hospital chair.

Every noise that he heard had him reaching for the gun that didn't rest at his hip, and every shadow had him looking to protect her from anything his mind perceived as a threat. But every time, it was nothing, and he had to shake his head and take steadying breaths to calm his racing heart.

He leaned forward in his chair and gently smoothed back Alex's hair, his fingers shaking with the motion. Before all of this, he had never touched his partner beyond a polite hand on her back to guide her somewhere, or an accidental touching. Now he found himself leaning forward every few minutes and gently touching her face or hand in an effort to reassure himself that she was in fact, there and with him.

Officially, the case was solved. Jo had been arrested, and Alex had been returned safely to them. But Bobby still couldn't get over how close he had come to losing her, for good. When he had raised the trunk of her car, knowing what he was about to see… He shook his head and tightened his fingers ever so slightly around her tiny hand.

Curtains were drawn somewhere in the distance, and a part of her subconscious reacted negatively. She let out a small whimper, and he whipped his head around and started to murmur gently, not really saying anything, but knowing that his tone was what mattered.

He watched in surprise and happiness as she quickly relaxed and settled back into sleep, a soft sigh escaping her lips. A selfish part of him wanted her to open her eyes and smile at him, but she had already been awake once, and she needed as much sleep as her exhausted body demanded.

So he settled for remaining beside her bed and holding her hand, staying seated even when nurses threatened to kick him out. He had just charmed them into not seeing him there when they came for midnight rounds, and when he was still there at breakfast rounds.

They seemed to understand his desperate need to remain at his partner's side, even when he was repeatedly assured that she was perfectly safe. He wouldn't admit it, but he only trusted himself to keep her safe. But this time, he had failed her. And now, he was determined to guard her with his life, from a danger that had seemed to pass.

He picked her hand up gently, rubbing her knuckles softly with his big hand. As he repeated the action, he tried to ignore how frail and delicate she looked in the hospital bed, with the tubes and wires running out of her body. She had always hated her height, but as much as she despised it, she realized that she was small. But he never saw her as small. Most times, she seemed bigger than him, as impossible as it seemed to imagine. She was the most amazing woman he had ever known, and he would fight hell and high water to keep her in his miserable life. Because when he was with her, he walked a little taller, stood with a little more pride. And he had literally came within a breath of having her vanish out of his life forever.

He scrubbed furiously at his red rimmed eyes and took a deep breath, surprised when he lifted his head and saw a pair of familiar hazel eyes watching him tiredly.

"Hey," he murmured eagerly, giving her hand a small squeeze as he leaned forward. "How are you feeling?"

"Mm, what are you still doing here?" she asked hoarsely, and he tilted his head and looked at her questioningly. She nodded towards his clothes, saying, "You were wearing that same outfit when I woke up." He blushed a little, and she sighed and closed her eyes. Time passed in silence, and he thought she had been reclaimed by sleep. So he was surprised when her hand wrapped around his and squeezed weakly.

"I'm glad you're here, Bobby," she whispered without opening her eyes, and he leaned even closer and leaned one arm on the bed, the other staying parallel to her arm, her hand wrapped snugly in his.

"I'm glad I'm here, too… Alex," he said softly, and a small smile crossed her face at the sound of her first name as it rolled off of his tongue.

He leaned back in the chair and started to stretch, and Alex's eyes flashed open, searching the room frantically. She tried to stifle a small sob, and he stood up and carefully perched on the edge of her bed, murmuring softly, "Hey, what's wrong?"

She looked him up and down, as if to be sure that he was really there, then closed her eyes again. He hesitated for a moment before bringing his hand down to rest against her cheek, his thumb absently smoothing over her skin. She stiffened at the contact, but quickly relaxed and turned her head into his tender and rare touch.

He watched as she faded back into sleep, and continued the contact even when he was certain that she was sleeping soundly. He was certain it was his imagination, but she seemed more relaxed and less agitated for it.

So he continued to move his fingertips along her cheek and forehead, smiling to himself when she sighed and unconsciously leaned into his touch.

And the next morning, she was awake and sitting up in her bed, complaining about the lousy food and demanding to be released from the hospital. Deakins, even though he was no longer their captain, but still maintained contact with them, pointed out that she had Bobby to wait on her hand and foot. She had glared at them both, then demanded again to be released.

Deakins and Bobby just exchanged amused glances as she continued her demands. But that night, he returned to what had become known between them as "his" place on her bed, and held her hand gently.

And when she was finally released, no one had any doubt as to where she would be staying the week that her doctor warned she needed to stay with someone who could keep an eye on her. That week had been the best week of his life, even if the circumstances surrounding it were less than desirable. He had also arranged for all of the curtains in his home to be removed, along with anything that could remind his partner of her captivity. He wanted his place to be completely Eames friendly.

The day that she was cleared to return to her home, he was happy and sad at the same time. He wanted her to live with him permanently, and to be able to see her whenever he wanted to, to be sure she was truly safe. And he had told her that his door was always opened, in case she felt like she couldn't handle it just yet. She had laughed it off, but he could see the appreciation of his concern for her well being dancing in her gentle eyes.

It was later that night, eight hours after Alex had gone back to her own apartment. The sun had disappeared less than an hour ago, and Bobby was sitting on his couch, looking for a good football game. He had finally settled on one when a knock on the door resounded through his apartment, and he looked at the door curiously. The pounding became more demanding, almost desperate as he quickly stood up and opened the door.

His mouth fell open as his wide eyes took in a very disheveled and soaking wet Alex Eames, complete with two overnight bags. Her eyes were red and swollen, and she looked apologetic as she said, "Is that invitation still good to stay with you?"

He didn't answer, but quickly ushered her inside and shut the door, then took her bags and set them on the floor. As soon as he did, he stepped forward and pulled her into his arms, rubbing his back when she shuddered and cried softly into his shoulder.

He guided her gently over to the couch, and she sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. After a minute, her sobs lessened, and she spoke softly. "I thought I could handle it. I really did."

He snaked his arm around her waist and said, "It's okay, Alex. You can stay here as long as you need to."

She shuddered and yawned, snuggling further into the safety of Bobby's arms. "Thanks," she mumbled drowsily, and he smiled and kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back as she fell asleep in his protective embrace.

He looked at the clock and grimaced at the late hour, but one glimpse at Alex's sleeping face, and he didn't have the heart to disturb her restful slumber. So he gently lowered her head into his lap, then reached behind his neck and grabbed the blanket that was there, draping it over her small body. Picking up the remote, he turned the T.V. off, then leaned back against the back of the couch and closed his eyes, absently running one big hand over his partner's arm.

Somewhere in the dead of night, the demons of her subconscious attacked her, but this time he was there to protect her, slaying them all with his love for her.

The End...

A/N: Okay, peeps, just ten more to go! Woo hoo! (dances and jumps around) Review and lemme know what ya'll think of this!


End file.
